Pinkie Swear
by Miss Keri Baby
Summary: "Pinkie Swear," she says innocently holding out her smallest finger. "Pinkie Swear," I declare


I own nothing related to twilight. They all have their respective owners.

"Jacob," I whip my head around at the sound of Renesmee's voice. He was using a white summer dress with a yellow strap sandal cutesy of Alice. She physically looked six years old but in reality she was only three. She had a serious expression on her face and that worried me. Even though Edward and I are not friends we are at lest civil to each other because of Nessie, so if something was wrong with her he would have at least mentioned it to me. Edward and I got into an argument a few years back Ness accidentally walked in. she had asked what was wrong and demanded that we apologise to each other. Like that was going to happen. She was so angry that she never spoke to me or Edward for a week. It was one of the worst weeks in my life. So Edward and I reluctantly agreed to be tolerant towards each other.

Walking right up to me she positioned herself between my legs. She placed her hand on my cheek and I saw that, she and I walking of into the forest, out of hearing range to any occupants in the Cullen house. Understanding that she wants privacy I scoop her up into my arm and sprint into the forest.

I seat myself onto a log well into the forest with Renesmee in my arms. The entire journey she was silent. The seconds ticked by and she still never spoke. I was on the verge of panicking when she whispered. "I need to ask you something but you have to promise to tell me nothing but the truth," I waited, "pinkie swear," she asked innocently hold out her smallest finger. I latch my finger onto hers.

"Pinkie swear" I declare.

Now she was playing with her promise bracelet that I had given her for her first Christmas. Edward refrained from commenting when he found out. That was a dark time in my life. I didn't know whether I would have an imprint at the end of the day. I was also terrified with the rate Nessie was growing, unable to determine how to stop or slow down the growth. I was living on instinct. Edward heard some of my panicked thoughts but he never commented on it. I was grateful for that but I would utter it out loud. Renesmee had certainly not picked up on it because whenever I am in her presence I am incapable of thinking about the bad things in my life. Everything disintegrates with a look or touch from her. She is my strength but she can also be my weakness.

I remained silent giving her time to collect her thoughts. "Uncle Emmett was saying something to mommy last night. He didn't know I heard him but I did. I asked him about it later but he just told me something he made up. He lied to me. I know he did. I hate liars," she said angrily.

"What did he say snuggles," I asked softly. The first time Nessie fell asleep in my arms she nuzzled her face in my neck and cuddled with me. Ever since then I dubbed her snuggles. Now she looked so miserable with her eyes filled with tears. What did Emmett say to her?

"Are you in love with my mommy?" my heart sank when she uttered those words. When I didn't answer her she scrambled to get out of my lap. I just held onto her more tightly. I harbour no romantic feelings for her at this point in my life and most definitely not for the next few years but she is me imprint. She is all that I live for. Seeing the look of hurt on her face and to know that I am responsible for it makes me want to hurt myself over and over again.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. She spoke again, "are you only being my friend because you like my mommy?" I was stunned that she'd think I am using her. I was getting angrier every time she uttered something. "Why do you not like me, Jacob? Am I not pretty like mommy?" Each word was killing me a little. How long had this been playing on her mind?

I take hold of her chin and moved it in an upward direction so I can look her directly in the eye, "I want you to listen to me very carefully Renesmee. I don't love your mother, not like that. I wanted to tell you this when you were older but…" I trailed off unable to continue.

How do you tell your imprint that once upon a time you were madly in love with her mother? There really should be a manual for this. 'Tips for Imprinted Wolves for Dummies'. I gather every bit of courage I possessed and proceeded to do the impossible. "I promised to tell you the truth. Once, a long time ago I did love your mother but that was before you were born. When I saw you everything changed. I swear I don't love your mommy like that, not anymore, never again. Do you understand?" Please let her forgive me.

She nodded her head, "do you love me?" she asked meekly.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, more than you can imagine," I whispered.

"And you promise you won't ever leave me?"

"Never. I'll always stand by you, for as long as you want me. I'll forever be your Jacob. Nobody else's but yours; you are the most important person in my life, not my father, not my pack, not your mother, you. The only promise you have to make is that you must never forget that. Do you promise me?" I ask seriously wiping the tears that escaped her eyes and kissing her forehead. She smiles at that. "I promise you Jacob." I beam at that.

"Are we okay," I ask. She holds up her and points her fore finger at me, "only under one condition." I cock my head to one side in question.

"You have to teach me to ride your motorbike,"


End file.
